When I'm Gone
by charlotteprentiss
Summary: AU. Kathy and the kids never existed. Olivia and Elliot are at the trial of a man who has made their lives misery for the past year which has caused them to become separated. She has been in hiding for the past 6 months and they have a lot of catching up to do. What big surprise will Olivia have when she returns? Eventual O/E. FIRST SVU FIC!
1. The Trial

**Summary: **Kathy and the kids never existed. Olivia and Elliot are at the trial of a man who has made their lives misery for the past year which has caused them to become separated. She has been in hiding for the past 6 months and they have a lot of catching up to do.

**A/N:** This is my first Law & Order: SVU fic and I haven't been watching it for long so excuse me if my facts are out of place! J Oh and also out of character.

* * *

Elliot looked down at the sheet of paper which listed the witnesses for the trial. _'O. Benson' _ He clenched his fist in anger and looked around the office. From outside the door he heard a rustling and saw Casey Novak appear flustered and holding a pile of brown folders.

'Did you know about this?' He waved the piece of paper around so that she could see it from the doorway.

'I just found out.' She sighed and placed the folders on a desk. 'It's been a tough few months but I'm sure Fenwick will go down today and Liv will come back.'

'Few months…' Elliot grumbled under his breath. 'I'm pissed that nobody's told us where she's been, if she's safe, fucks sake.' He screwed the paper up and put on his coat ready to go to the trial. 'I'll see you there.'

* * *

_*An hour later*_

Elliot finally arrived at the court house 45 minutes late. 'Damn traffic.' He muttered as stepped through the brown doors. He'd missed Olivia's statement.

The hearing went surprisingly quick as he found himself staring across the room to the back of her head. Her hair was slightly longer and she was wearing a coat he'd never seen before. If only she would turn around. He was shook from his gaze when the jury spoke.

'How do you find the defendant?'

The juror hesitated as he looked over to Jeremy Fenwick. 'Guilty.'

Casey's shoulders dropped in relief as she looked back over to the judge.

'Mr Fenwick' the judge addressed the sharply dressed thug. 'You are sentenced to life imprisonment for five counts of murder and the harassment of a police officer.'

'Fuck the police' Jeremy retaliated as he was lead out of the doors. 'I'll get you Benson. And you Stabler. You hear me?'

Neither one acknowledged his threat as the crowd had already started converging in the aisles in an attempt to leave the room.

'Casey, Casey.' Elliot called as she packed up her folder. 'Well done.' He patted her on the shoulder and looked around for Olivia. She was right next to him.

'Hey stranger.' She called as he looked behind him. 'I've missed you.'

'Liv!' he grabbed her and pulled her close but her bag was in the way and prevented her from being enclosed in his embrace.

A tear rolled down her cheek. 'I'm so happy to be back.'

He wiped it away with his thumb and stared at her face. 'God, how I've missed you. I can't wait to get back on the streets. Just the two of us.'

Olivia looked over to Casey. 'Oh Elliot, I'm not sure about that.' She walked over to her friend. 'Come here'

Elliot stood awkwardly as the women embraced in the almost-empty court room. Casey pulled away. 'Liv, you hid that well.'

**A/N: Sorry it is so short- I have loads of college work to be doing and I just wanted to get this out there and set it up. I wonder what Olivia is hiding from Elliot.**

**Reviews and subscriptions always appreciated and returned!**


	2. The Gossip

**A/N: Wow! Didn't expect to have such a positive response from my first SUV fic! From the reviews I pretty much gathered where people wanted this to go… So here it is!**

* * *

Elliot had switched off and had already distanced himself from Olivia and Casey. 'I guess I'll see you two back at the precinct then?' He was already heading for the door.

Olivia quickly turned her head before he could leave. 'Yeah, I'll be there soon. We've got a lot of catching up to do.'

The door slammed shut as Casey slowly pushed her friend away. 'I'd say.' She looked down at Olivia's coat which had remained buttoned up from the moment she entered the court room. Her jaw hung open and she spluttered, trying to get words out. 'Who?' She eventually got out. 'When?'.

Olivia smiled and unbuttoned her jacket. 'About six and a half months ago. And I think you can guess who…'

Casey stood with her jaw ajar. 'Oh lady…' She distracted herself from the moment and turned to her folders. 'Help me to the car?' She paused for a moment. 'On second thoughts, you can just open the doors.'

On the short walk to the car Olivia kept her bag in front of her the entire journey. She could feel Casey staring at her, judging. 'I just don't want anyone seeing before I can tell him.'

She nodded. 'It is who I think it is, isn't it?'

They reached the car and she removed her back as soon as both doors were closed. 'Who do you think it is?'

Casey started the car. 'Elliot.' She was blunt.

'Yeah, it is.'

'Oh my…'

'Way to go freaking me out.'

'Hey, I only said two words…'

'They weren't exactly that reassuring though…'

She sighed. 'Who knows?'

'Me, you and my OB/GYN. Oh and anyone who thought it when I walked to the witness stand earlier.'

'Honestly, I didn't think anything.' Casey looked at Olivia and saw her raise an eyebrow. 'Ok, ok. Maybe I thought you'd been indulging yourself while you weren't here but that was it…'

'I'm allowed to indulge.' Olivia joked.

'Honey, eating for two doesn't mean indulge in chocolates, fine food and non-alcoholic beers.'

'Point taken.' Olivia rubbed her rounded belly.

Casey took her eyes off the road for a moment. 'It really suits you, Liv.'

She blushed. 'Thanks. So what have I missed?'

'If you think I'm telling you what you've missed, you're mistaken. You have to tell me what this is about: how, where, when.' Casey pointed to Olivia's torso.

'Well, Case. I've already answered when. And I'm pretty sure you can go figure on the how part. And as for where, well…'

The car came to an abrupt stop in the traffic. 'Spare me no detail. I haven't had a boyfriend in months, probably years even. I need the low down.'

Olivia sighed. There was no getting out of this one. 'Do you remember the night that you stopped by the precinct and told us that I was going to have to go into hiding? Because of Jeremy and all…'

'Yeah…'

'Well after you left it was just Elliot and I.'

'Really? I thought Cragen was down the hall…'

'Anyway, I'm sure it was just the two of us. Elliot was pretty torn up over it. As was I. So we went out for a beer or two and ended up at mind.'

'This was a drunken mistake?' She spluttered.

'Hardly. You stole his sperm?'

Olivia leant over and tapped Casey on the shoulder. 'I think you've been watching too many soap operas! We weren't drunk or tipsy either. He came back to mine and we had a pizza.'

'Typical cops.' She interjected.

'Anyway, it got late and he stopped on my couch. At about three or four he woke me up. At first I thought he was sleep walking and just stumbled into my room but he was awake. He was tired and rambling though…'

'What was he saying?'

'That when I get back, whenever that may be, that he will make something of us. That he's always had feelings…'

'Jeeze!'

'Shut up Case. Let me carry on. You know how I had feelings for him a while back, anyway I don't know what came over me but…'

'You fucked.'

'Case! No need to be brutal.'

She laughed. 'Humour me. I'm gossip deprived.'

'It was much more… Softer and more loving than that.'

'Elliot Stabler, well I never… I'm guessing you didn't use a condom.'

'I'm hardly prime candidate for sexual activity. I've been off the pill for ages and I didn't think this would happen.'

'But you've always wanted a baby. Aren't you happy?'

Olivia rubbed her stomach again. 'Of course I am. I have everything I've ever wanted. I'm just nervous to see where it's going.'

'Understandable.' She muttered. 'Any more gossip? How many times? Was it good?'

Olivia laughed. 'And they say that pregnant women get horny…'

'Shut it Liv, tell me.'

'One time. And Casey, words cannot describe how amazing it was.'

'Wow.' For a moment the car was silent as they slowly moved in the traffic jam. 'Liv. I haven't asked…'

She laughed. 'What now? What position? What pregnancy test brand?'

'Ooh' Casey smiled. 'We can get back to that later. And no. Is it a boy or a girl?'

'Actually I don't know.' Her hand quickly went to her stomach where the baby was kicking. 'I was waiting until I came back to find out. I wanted Elliot to come with me… Only if he wants to that is.'

'Of course he's going to want to! It's Elliot Stabler for Christ's sake!'

'Yeah well… We'll see… It isn't the most ideal of situations.'

'Can I?' She leant her hand over from the wheel and hovered it over Olivia's where she had felt the kick. 'Oh my god! That's amazing!'

'You've managed to talk and drive all the way to the precinct.' Olivia commented as they pulled up. 'Care to come in and let me explain this to the others?'

They both jumped out the car and Olivia's bag returned to her torso. A few officers came out the doors. 'Stabler?' Casey questioned.

'Downstairs. Not sure where' one of the fresh faced men replied.

Olivia and Casey scoured the offices for Elliot.

'There he is. What do I do?'

'Go talk to him, duh. Haven't you had the past six or so months to figure out what you'd say?'

'Yes, but…'

'Just go…' she nudged Olivia into the room. 'Good luck.'

'Hi Casey, bye Casey.' Elliot remarked sarcastically as she appeared and disappeared in the space of seconds.

'Elliot we need to talk.' Olivia spoke nervously.

'Come here.' He stood with open arms.

'Elliot, no.'

He face dropped. 'Have I done something wrong?'

Her face mirrored his. 'No, no.' A tear formed in her eye. 'I need to show you something.'

He stepped forward and peered into her bag as she rummaged for what she was looking for. 'Got me a present?'

She found it and pulled it out of her bag so that he could only see a blank square of paper. 'Elliot, I want you to know that there isn't any pressure for you or anything…'

'Liv, you're scaring me.'

She wanted to move closer but any further and they'd be practically on top of each other. 'This.' She slowly turned the paper around to reveal the sonogram.

'It's a foetus.' He remarked. She smiled tightly and hummed.

'Yeah.' Her voice was peaceful.

He turned his head slightly and raised an eyebrow. 'Liv, I'm not sure what you're getting at.'

She pulled at the belt of her coat and allowed it to fall away revealing her pregnant figure. 'Ell…'

He leant forward to touch her but never made contact. 'Is it…'

'It's yours Ell.' She managed to get the words out but her voice was crackling.

He slowly slumped to his knees and a tear rolled down his right cheek. 'Really?'

'Yeah.'

He put his palms on her stomach in awe. 'This is amazing Liv.'

'Was it that night?'

She smiled. 'Was there any other night?'

He rose to his feet. 'Good point.' He kept one hand on her stomach and lifted her chin so he could kiss her. 'I meant what I said. I love you.'

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Remember, I always take requests!**

**Reviews and subscriptions returned (I think I covered everyone from the last chapter!)...**

**~CP **


	3. The Squad

Olivia leaned back on the table while Elliot turned the blind so that the had privacy.

'Wow.' You look amazing. 'Glowing.'

'Thanks' Olivia blushed and watched him as he gazed at the sonogram picture.

'This is amazing.'

She rubbed her stomach again. 'I know. Like I said, there's no pressure or anything. We're not together so I don't expect you to be involved if you don't want to...' She tried to act nonchalant.

'Are you kidding me? Liv, love you. I've just been too much of a god damn pussy to say it before. I didn't know how you'd react.'

A tear rolled down her cheek and she caught it before it got to her chin.

'I love you too.'

He shuffled off the table opposite and walked towards her, positioning himself between her legs so that he was as close as possible. He placed one hand her stomach and the other on her chin, raising it so that he could kiss her. 'This is our family now.'

As he pulled away Casey burst through the door. 'Oh, sorry.' She shuffled out of the door way and into the corridor before calling back in. 'Cragen wants to see Olivia, pronto.' She giggled as she shut the door on the two love birds.

'Well it's now or never...' She said as she bounced off the table and headed towards the door. 'Where is he?'

Elliot followed close behind. 'Just down the hall. I'm coming with you.'

He towered behind her as she made her way down the corridor to the end office. Her coat was folded protectively over her arm in front of body.

Approaching the door she saw Fin hunched over the table and Munch swivelling in the corner on his chair. No Cragen.

'About time!' Munch called, causing Fin to turn on the table to see her.

'I've missed you guys!' She spoke softly.

Cragen appeared with a mug of coffee. 'Olivia, it's good to have you back.' Elliot scoffed like a school girl behind her.

'Something funny?' Fin asked looking over to Elliot who had turned around to hide his grin. He received no reply. 'Liv, you look different.'

'It's probably because you haven't seen her in months.' Munch said blandly.

'Probably.'

Olivia didn't know where to look. 'Actually, guys...' She paused for a moment as everyone turned to look at her again. 'There is something I have to show you.'

The men glared apprehensively as she slowly moved her coat.

Cragen swayed, staring at her. Munch looked to Fin, he knew he would be the first person to speak.

'And there I was thinking you'd bought us gifts...' He joked. 'Congrats.' He turned to Cragen, he'd done his bit.

'Cant say i was expecting that. Congratulations Olivia.'

'Yeah, congrats.' Munch mumbled.

'Thanks guys. I realise it's a shock. It was a bit of a shock to me.'

'And me!' Elliot added.

Fin laughed. 'Liv, I don't suppose you want Ell and I to 'rough up' the dad-to-be, do ya'?'

She laughed nervously. It was Elliot's turn to take over. 'Actually' he spoke up, simultaneously leaning forward and placing his hand on the bump. 'It's mine.'

The men's mouths hung open. 'I was not expecting that.' Munch uttered.

'Anyway, I'm sorry but I've got to go...' Olivia hastily turned around and headed for the exit. She had conveniently remembered she had two weeks additional leave before she was required to return back to work. As she left, Elliot quickly hurried behind her, leaving his fellow coworkers in silence.

'Let me give you a lift' Elliot called as she put her arm out for a taxi. 'Don't leave me hanging' he joked.

'I'm really tired.' She reasoned. 'Hormones...'

He smiled and kissed her forehead. 'My car is just over there.' He pointed to a row of cars a matter of seconds away.

'Ok.' She made her way to the car. 'I hope you're not going to be extremely over-protective...'

'With you or the baby?'

She paused for a moment. 'Both!'

'Sorry, I can't make any promises...'

She laughed. 'Do you want to go to my next scan then?'

'I wouldn't miss it, ever.' He looked over to the bump again. 'Man, I can't believe this. I'm so happy. I love you, Liv. And I love you too.' He tapped her stomach.

'Do you hear that? Daddy loves us.'

'I sure do!'

'Ell, I've got to admit, I didnt know how you'd take it.'

'Why?' He laughed nervously.

'It wasn't planned. I didn't know how you'd feel after six months...'

'There's nothing to worry about...' He reassured her. 'I'll be here, aways...'

He pulled up at her building. 'You coming up?'

'Sure, give me five...'

Olivia made her way up to her apartment. She'd been there once in the past six months. Everywhere was clean but nothing had changed. Of course, Ms Ferry across the hall kept the place in shape while she was away.

She made her way into her spare room which was empty apart from a few bags of old clothes in the corner. She left the room but couldn't stop thinking about how to design the nursery. Her bedroom door was still open and she made her way in. The bed was unmade and the sheets were scrunched towards the end of it, left over from a night of passion.

'Liv...' Elliott called from the front door. 'Where are you?'

'In here!' He followed her voice.

'Don't turn around' he said softly. 'I've got a present'

'Oh goody...' She spoke with a hint of sarcasm, still staring at her unmade bed.

'Oh... Reminiscing from that night I see' he joked.

'No! I was just checking that everything was in place.'

'Calm down! You know you can get any more action any time you want...'

She rolled her eyes but he couldn't see as he was still standing behind her. 'Don't tempt me.' Her hormones were raging.

'Anyway Liv, close your eyes.' He lifted two onesies over her head and rested the, on either side of her bump. 'Open!'

'Elliot, I can't see...' He didn't realise that the writing was out of eye-shot.

'Ok, ok. Turn around.' He held out one of the onesies. 'If it's a girl.' He held out a onesie with My dad's a cop written on it. 'And if it's a boy...' He held out another one saying future cop on it.

'I love them.' She held them up against her. 'We need to go shopping.'

Elliot stuttered. 'Uh... I have no idea what to get.'

She smiled. 'Good job I do. I've had months to think about it...'

**Reviews and subscriptions returned, as always...**

**~CP**


	4. The Baby

**A/N: Apologies for the appalling grammar and spelling in Chapter 3. I wrote it on my tablet very late at night so I never proof checked. Oops. **

'Wow.' Elliot looked down at the list Olivia quickly wrote up. 'A breast pump?'

'Yes Elliot. Believe it or not, these things have a purpose.' She lifted her chest up. 'Ouch.' She hunched over. 'So tender.'

'How about I give you a massage?'

'No thanks Ell. I'm not in the touchy-feely mood.'

He stood with his mouth wide open. 'I swear a minute ago you wanted a little action…'

'Hormones' she reasoned.

'Liv, you've used that excuse already.'

'And I will continue to use it for the next two and a half months, problem?'

He held his hands up. 'No problems here… So, when do we need to get all this?'

'Soon… Any longer and I don't think I'll be able to help you set anything up.'

'It's my job anyway. I'm the dad. I've missed out on the past six months, let me make it up to you.'

'How nice of you.' She carefully lay on the couch.

'So what colour do you want the nursery?'

'Cream. It's gender neutral.'

'And the crib?'

'Brown. It will complement the cream nicely.'

'I guess the brown is gender neutral too…' he said as he noted it all down.

'Yeah, I guess it is.'

'Well we could always have another.'

She looked up. 'Another what?'

'Baby.' He said bluntly, making her sit up to face him.

'Elliot, stop living in a fantasy.' She was trying to be realistic. 'It's a miracle I'm even pregnant. Do you know what the percentage is for women in their 40s being able to conceive? It's pretty low. I'm just grateful for what I have.'

He stepped back. 'Ok Liv, I'm sorry.'

'Whatever.' She lay back down and listened to him dictate the list to her.

'What colour furniture?'

'Brown'

'Let me guess, everything is brown?'

'No, silly. Not everything. Once we know the gender we can co-ordinate with decorative items and wall prints.'

'Ah.' He flipped his notepad over and collapsed onto the settee opposite her. 'Can I?' he leant over and placed his hand by her stomach.

'Sure.' He got up and sat next to her. 'Going to kick for daddy?'

Olivia laughed. 'I think the baby is tired.'

'The baby.' He repeated. 'Man, I can't wait to find out the sex.'

'Me too.' She rubbed her stomach. 'I bet you want a boy, don't you?'

'Honestly, Liv, I don't mind.'

'Same here. I just want a healthy baby.'

'Though of any names?' he asked, his hand still on the bump waiting for movement.

'I like Emilia for a girl.'

'And what about a boy?'

'So many names… But I like James. Or Rueben. Or Mason.'

He hummed. 'Emilia Benson. I like it.'

'Benson?' she questioned. 'I'm surprised you haven't suggested Emilia Stabler.'

'You're a strong independent woman. Our child can have your last name. I'm not one of those insecure guys who needs his woman and his kids to take his name.'

'Hey, I'm not your woman.' She protested. 'I'm not an item.'

'You know I'm kidding.' He chuckled.

'How about Benson-Stabler? You're in here too.' She pushed his hand down as the baby moved. 'Feel that?'

'I sure did. I think the baby likes that, don't you?' There was another flutter. 'Benson-Stabler, I like it.'

'James Benson-Stabler. Rueben Benson-Stabler. I don't know.'

'I like James.'

Olivia pushed down gently on her stomach. 'Baby? Are you an Emilia or a James?'

'Aw man.' Elliot couldn't feel anything. 'I guess it wants to keep us guessing.'

***Three days later***

The door knocked. 'Liv? It's me!' Casey called through the door. 'Let me in. I come baring gifts.'

Olivia opened the door and welcomed her friend in. 'Gifts?'

'Well I thought you might have cravings so I bought this.' She waved a brown paper bag in Olivia's face.

'So what is it?'

'Well I got pickles and peanut butter. I read they're the top cravings or something… And the latest issue of Cosmo.'

'I'll take the peanut butter.'

Casey sat down on the couch. 'Where's Elliot?'

'Fetching the crib and everything for the nursery. Thank god for online shopping. My ankles are too swollen to walk all the way to Babies R Us.'

'Aw.' She gushed.

'I'm guessing you've come for the remainder of the gossip.'

'Actually I came to see how you are but if you want to tell, go ahead.'

'There's nothing more to tell to be completely honest…'

'Gutted.' Casey said as she flipped through the magazine. 'Oh here's one. What position?'

'You're so dirty.' Olivia remarked.

'Like I said to you before; I'm boyfriend, sex, and gossip deprived.'

She sighed. 'That one with…' She used her hands to symbolise their bodies.

'Missionary.' Casey said bluntly. 'No wonder you got pregnant.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Olivia asked.

'Well when some of my college friends were trying for a baby that's the one they did it in…'

'Interesting…' Olivia remarked as she sipped her green tea.

'I guess.'

'I have a question for you now.'

She looked up. 'What? I've been pretty brutal with my questions. Go easy on me!'

'No, no. It's nothing like that. I was just wondering whether you'd be godmother?'

Casey put her magazine down. 'Honestly? For real? You'd trust me with that?'

'Yes! Of course.'

'And Elliot is cool with that?'

'Don't worry about him. We're choosing one each. I pick you.'

'Of course I will.'

'Thanks.' Olivia said returning to her tea.

'I can't wait to spoil this baby' she watched as Casey gushed over her future godchild.


	5. The Relationship

**Cliffhanger at the end. I will update soon!**

'You seem to be waddling today' Elliot observed as Olivia made her way down the steps from her apartment building to the lobby.

'Thanks.'

'So did Cragen want to see both of us?'

She paused for a moment. 'Yeah. Seeing as I'm meant to be back at work next week. I'm hardly in a state to be running around and shooting people…'

He helped her into the car and made sure she was buckled in before pulling off. 'We need to talk about us.'

'Elliot, I'm kinda busy at the moment. Mentally, that is.'

'I don't mind sleeping on the couch but I'm just getting it out there that we're a bit distant.'

She leant over and tapped his knee. 'I'm sorry, I'm just a bit emotional.'

He laughed. 'I figured.'

'By the way, my scan is in three days if you want to come.'

'You know I'm not going to miss it for the world. We can find out the sex!' He squealed a bit and smiled.

'Calm down!'

'I was wondering if you thought it would be a good idea to sell my apartment so when the baby comes we have a bit of extra cash. It could go towards a college fun and general kid stuff.'

'It sounds good, but we need to get the nursery finished first. We don't need the stress of that too…'

'Good point.' He noted as they approached the precinct.

Once they entered the hallway, Elliot stood protectively in front of Olivia and guided her to Cragen's office.

'Olivia! How are you?' Cragen sat behind his desk and motioned for them to walk in. He sat up and reached forward to shake Elliot's hand. 'Elliot.'

He stared at Olivia's stomach until his gaze was broken by a sudden kick which provoked her to touch the prodding.

'So you wanted to see Liv?' Elliot led on.

'And you… The fact is: fraternising in the NYPD asks for one of the people to transfer out of their division.'

'What?!' Elliot interrupted. 'One of us has to leave?'

Cragen sighed and wiped his brow. 'We all know that your relationship will change your behaviour but we cannot risk that affecting the rest of the squad.'

Olivia mumbled to herself. 'I guess I'll request a transfer. Can I at least stay based here until I go on leave?'

He nodded. 'About that… When are you due?'

'Two months, three days.' Elliot interrupted.

He looked down at his paperwork. 'So you'd be taking leave five weeks before the baby is due? Or would you like to leave before then?'

'Can we make it four? Or possibly three? I only ask because I'll be here for three weeks then have to leave if I take five beforehand…'

He flicked through the papers. 'Call it four weeks before. Might change it to three. Depends how you feel…'

Elliot interrupted. 'I'm still not cool with Liv having to leave. Neither of us should!'

'I agree. There's been so much chemistry between you two for so long that this can't possibly affect the rest of the team.'

Casey walked through the door which they had left open. 'I've found a way that both Olivia and Elliot can stay!'

'Let's hear it.'

'As the child was conceived while Olivia was _technically_ not on the force and about to go into protection, when she returns, her and Elliot are already together and therefore under NYPD regulations, when a relationship is already established fraternisation rules do not apply.'

'Well that's sorted.' Cragen replied.

'That's it? As simple as that?' Olivia asked.

'Yeah.' Casey replied. 'Couldn't have you two splitting up the whole squad. Or should I say three.'

'Thanks Casey' Elliot said, leaving for the door. 'Liv, we better get back.'

She stayed in her seat. She was finding it increasingly difficult to manoeuvre. 'Actually, I was thinking about hanging here with Case over her lunch break. I'll get a taxi back.'

He came closer and kissed her on the forehead. 'See you later babe.'

When Olivia eventually managed to get out of her seat she joined Casey in one of the empty offices. 'Hey Case.'

'Liv! Thought you'd never join me…'

'Well I no longer walk, I waddle.'

Casey smiled. 'It's expected. God, I can't get over how much pregnancy suits you.'

'It's not all fun and games…'

'You have Elliot, what can't be fun?'

'If you think I'm jumping his bones, you're wrong. I don't want to rush into anything.'

'Rush' she laughed pointing at her baby bump. 'I think you've got the wrong word.'

'Ok.' She corrected herself. 'I don't want to complicate things. I'm so used to being independent, the moment he took some responsibility I felt almost redundant.'

'But you love each other…'

'We're hardly in love. I think Elliot is in love with the idea of being in love.'

'That's complicated…'

Olivia laughed to make the situation easier. 'I know.'

'I'm sorry I can't get over the fact you're pregnant.'

'I figured.' She said laughing.

'You make me want one.'

'Have one then.' Olivia said nonchalantly.

'Maybe in a few years…'

Olivia was distracted by a rumble of kicks from her torso. 'Wow.'

Casey leant over to feel. 'That's so weird and magical and beautiful all at the same time.'

'Ok baby. That's enough.' She poked the bump gently.

'Thought of any names?'

Olivia thought about it. 'We've spoke about Emilia, or James. Well, actually, it was just me talking and Elliot agreeing. I… I mean, we aren't sure yet.'

'I like those. Remember being a kid and having your whole future planned?'

'Y'huh. I wanted to be married by 30 at the latest and then have two kids before I was 35. I guess that hasn't gone to plan.'

'I think the only thing that has gone to plan for me is graduating… Everything else has turned to crap.'

Olivia looked down at her watch. 'I better get home. I'm kinda tired and I should help Ell…'

* * *

***Later that day***

'Liv, just go to sleep!' Elliot walked into the bedroom to find Olivia on the laptop ordering more baby clothes.

'I can't, I need to do this.'

He walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed. 'Lie down.' She reluctantly passed him the laptop and rolled onto her left side so that they were face to face. 'Now close your eyes and get some rest.'

She stared at him and thought about how she needed to be with him. 'Come here.'

'What?'

'I said come here.'

'Liv, I'm already close to you.'

She pulled on the collar of his polo shirt and she rolled onto her back, slightly propped up by the pillows beneath her. 'Come here' she repeated.

'Ohhh.' He balanced on top of her thighs and leant over the bump to kiss her forehead. She tugged his shirt more and he kissed her on the lips. 'You sure?'

She mumbled something under her breath but he couldn't quite make it out. He began to unbuckle his jeans and pulled them down slightly as he leaned into kiss her once more.

'Ah' She pushed herself away from the bed and towards him, moving her face as he kissed her.

'You ok? I thought you wanted this?' he leant on all fours hovering over her. 'Liv, are you ok?'

She squirmed underneath him and made a moaning noise again. Her face was scrunched up and one of her hands was just beneath her stomach. 'Elliot.' She said as she squirmed.

He quickly sat up and pulled his jeans back up. 'Are you ok?' She obviously wasn't.

'I think it's the baby.' She squirmed again on the bed as he glared at her.

'Shit.'

**Guess what happens next. We find out the gender! Yay!**

**Reviews very much appreciated and returned!**

**~CP**


	6. The Sex

Elliot stared eyes wide open. 'Fucking hell…'

Olivia wiggled so that she was sat upright. 'I think its braxton hicks.'

'We're going to the hospital.'

'Ell, it's perfectly fine. See! I'm ok now. It's just a warm up to the main show…'

'I don't care. I'm making sure you're alright. We're going.'

He grabbed his rucksack and hurried her out of the apartment and downstairs. 'If you insist on going, Beth Israel is closest.'

'Thanks.' Elliot made sure she was buckled in before walking around to his side of the car. 'I just want you two to be safe.'

'I know.'

'What the hell is with the traffic?' Elliot whacked the horn.

Olivia was becoming increasingly frustrated with his behaviour. 'There is no hurry. I told you, we don't need to go…'

'Yes we do.' He was focused on getting to the hospital. 'I can't wait any longer.' He reached into the back and threw a mobile police siren on to the top of the car. 'Get out of my way!' he shouted out the window as it started blaring.

'Elliot, we're fine.'

The couple shortly arrived at the hospital and Elliot escorted her to the second floor. 'Olivia Benson. She's been having pains.'

Olivia corrected him. 'Braxton Hicks. I'm fine.'

The doctor signalled for a wheelchair to be brought over and asked Olivia to sit in it. 'Better to be safe than sorry…'

'I'm fine, really.'

'That's what they all say.' The doctor nodded.

Elliot hurried behind. 'It lasted about thirty seconds…'

'First time dad?'

'Yeah he is…' Olivia laughed.

'You can tell.'

The doctor wheeled her into a white room where a woman sat behind a monitor. 'Miss Benson has been having mild discomfort. Do you mind just doing a quick exam?'

Olivia got out of the chair and sat on the bed. The woman introduced herself. 'Hey Olivia, I'm Dr Johnson. First thing I'm going to do is an internal exam. I assume you know the drill…'

She nodded her head and lay back. 'It'll be alright Ell.' He stood in the corner of the room as the doctor pulled on white gloves and felt around for any abnormalities.

'Everything seems fine. You're 31 weeks and 4 days… right?' The doctor flicked through her notes.

'Yeah.'

'Ok, I'll just do a quick scan. Do you know the sex?'

'No.'

Elliot interrupted. 'Can you tell us? We were going to find out in a few days…'

'It's against policy but I'll do it. Chances of being wrong drop as the pregnancy progresses so I don't mind doing it.'

'Thanks.'

Olivia put her legs down and rolled her shirt up as Dr Johnson wheeled over the monitor and some gel. 'It's going to be cold.'

'I'm ready for it…' Olivia sighed and looked over to Elliot. 'Excited?'

'Hell yeah! First time seeing our baby!'

'First time, huh?'

'Yeah, it's complicated.' Olivia passed off.

'NYPD.' Elliot added.

'Needn't say more' Dr Johnson said as she squirted the solution onto the bump and hit some keys on the keyboard. 'Here's the head… and nose…'

Elliot kissed Olivia on the forehead. 'Looks like you.'

'Strange, I thought it looked like you…'

'Unlucky kid. I want our child to look like it's hot momma.'

Dr Johnson interrupted. 'Here are your baby's arms… hands… and this…'

'A penis?' Elliot interrupted, shocked.

'Don't get ahead of yourself… Your baby's umbilical cord.'

He laughed. 'My bad. I thought it was going to be a girl…'

'Are you sure you want to know the gender?' Dr Johnson confirmed.

'Yeah' Olivia said glaring at the screen.

'Of course'

The doctor moved the device around. 'Well… Olivia, Elliot… You're having a girl.' Olivia looked up to Elliot and he kissed her on the forehead. 'Congratulations!'

'Thanks Doc' Elliot kissed her again, unable to get rid of the grin off his face.

Olivia didn't say anything.

'You alright Olivia?' The doctor asked, putting the machinery away. 'Your baby is fine, great actually.'

'Yeah' she mumbled. 'Kinda in shock, don't know what really to expect.'

'I'll leave you two alone…' Dr Johnson walked out the room.

'You hear that, Liv? A girl!'

She swivelled around on the bed. 'Yeah.' She seemed to be spaced out.

'I guess we know her name now!'

'Do we?' Olivia questioned.

'Emilia. I thought that's what you wanted?'

'Well I don't know, it's all too real now. I can't make that decision now. It's way too important to not take time over it.'

'I guess' Elliot accepted what she said. 'We could always call her Miranda…'

Olivia looked up. 'Why Miranda?'

'Because of the Miranda rights…'

Olivia laughed. 'We don't need to remind her of our work 24/7!' She slid off the table and made her way to the door. 'Let's get going. I'm going to drop asleep.'

They made their way back to Olivia's apartment and Elliot made drinks while she got undressed.

He opened the door slightly. 'I've got you a glass of water if you want it?' There was no response as she slept deeply with one arm hanging off the bed. 'I'll sort you out…' He placed the glasses on one side and manoeuvred her so that she was completely covered by the bed sheets. Lying on the opposite side of the bed he watched as she slept. 'Sleep tight, princess.'

He awoke and she wasn't lying next to him.

'Liv, where are you?'

'Out here!' she called from her lounge.

'What the-'

'It's called a birthing ball.' Olivia said as she bounced on it in the middle of the room.

'Ok… What the hell are you doing?'

'Exercising. It relieves contractions.'

'Contractions?!' Elliot spluttered.

'Calm down. You seriously need to stop overreacting-'

'-hey! I'm not'

'Well anyway, not right now but it helps with Braxton Hicks too…'

'Ok…' He still wasn't convinced.

'Basically it's good for me and the baby…' she simplified matters.

He passed her a glass of water. 'Is it wrong that I'm really attracted to you right now?'

She stopped bouncing on the ball and looked down at herself. 'I'm sweaty and smelly. Hardly attractive…'

He leant over and kissed her forehead but she lifted her face so he caught her lips. 'Do you want to?' He whispered.

'Of course. And it's not just the hormones.' She forced herself up and walked into the bedroom.

'Hopefully we don't get interrupted this time…' he shouted as he followed her.

'I guess it's something we're going to have to get used to.'

Elliot shut the door.

**I'll leave it to your imagination for what happens after the door is closed. (Writing smut isn't really my thing (: )**

**Reviews are realllllllly appreciated! **

**Oh and seeing as they're unsure about what to name her- how about some suggestions?**

**~CP**


	7. The Job

**Pure fluff for this chapter... Enjoy!**

'Get Liv in there' Casey shouted as she watched Elliot pace around a teenage suspect through the one way glass.

'Are you mad?' Fin asked. 'What if the stress causes her to pop? I don't want no fluids on the floor. I ain't clearing that up…'

Cragen appeared behind them. 'She's not due for another month or so. She'll be alright. Go ask her.'

'Yo Olivia' Fin called. She looked up from her desk and walked over to the glass to see Elliot rubbing his head in the corner of the room. 'Fancy helping him out?'

'With what?' Olivia looked into the room.

Casey briefed her. 'Rachel Simpkins. 17. Pregnant with her boyfriend's baby – she's covering for him – murdered her best friend.'

'And she's being treated as a suspect?' Olivia asked.

'We know she was involved.'

'But why is she being treated like this?' Olivia was being extra compassionate.

'She's covering for him.' Casey added.

Olivia sighed. 'What do you want me to do?'

'Get the truth.'

Olivia sighed again and opened the door. Elliot walked over to her and whispered in her ear. 'Are you sure?'

She didn't grant him a reply and walked over to the table where Rachel was sitting and sat opposite her. Rachel's shoulders dropped and she immediately became more relaxed. It didn't stop her from being defensive.

'Did they send you in here because you're pregnant like me? Do they think I'm going to talk?'

Olivia looked up. 'Change of shifts. It's tiring interviewing suspects… My partner needed a break.'

'Suspect?' she spluttered out. 'I haven't done anything wrong.'

'You're covering for your boyfriend, Rachel. You know you can be sent to prison for that, don't you?'

'Whatever…'

'Is Damien the father of your baby?' Olivia asked.

'I'm not a slut. Of course he is…'

'And is he happy?'

'Yes. Why wouldn't he be?'

'You're both seventeen. It's a stressful time. How are you coping?'

'Alright I suppose…' Her defensive attitude began to break and a tear began to roll down her eye.

'I guess Bianca was excited for you?'

'Yeah' Rachel sniffled. 'But Damien hated her.'

Olivia looked into the mirror. She was getting somewhere. 'Why was that?'

'He was jealous. Saying that he'd kill her if she took me away from him…' Her hands shot to her face. 'Oh my god…'

Olivia stood up and walked around to where she was sitting and offered her a tissue. 'Now Rachel… Are you sure Damien wouldn't hurt Bianca? Are you covering for him?' She nodded. 'Do you want me to get somebody to take your revised statement?'

Rachel looked up and her face was bright red. 'Can I do that?'

'Sure' Olivia passed her another tissue. 'I'll just get my partner to take it again…'

'Partner?' Rachel questioned as Olivia walked to the door.

'Yeah, Stabler. The big guy who was in here earlier.'

'Oh so you're together?'

'We work together, yes.'

'Ohh. I thought he was your _partner_ partner.'

'_Partner_ partner?' Olivia asked.

'Yeah like the baby daddy…'

'Ohhh' Oliva nodded slowly. 'He is.'

'Oh, congratulations.

'And you.' Olivia walked out the door and left the sobbing teenager alone.

'Amazing.' Casey acknowledged as Olivia walked out. 'Seriously, Cragen, I think you need to employ pregnant people down here more often. Crack them quicker.'

Olivia laughed. 'I feel kind of bad for making her cry though.'

'Hormones!' Elliot mocked as he walked towards the door. 'Am I taking this statement again?'

'Yeah'

'I can't do any more until I have that statement' Casey added walking off down the hall. 'Care to join me?'

Olivia waddled after her. 'Where are we going?'

'I was thinking about a coffee and a bit to eat…'

They walked to the nearest café around the block from the precinct. Ordered two beef on rye sandwiches and talked over drinks.

'Sooo… What's been happening?' Casey asked as she sipped her coffee. 'You look tired.'

'I'm exhausted.'

'The sex was that good, eh?'

'Oh shut up!'

'I don't know why you're so private when it comes to sex…'

'I guess it's because I work with sex crime victims constantly and I have to keep my mind clear of all the bad stuff that when it comes down to it, I keep my life to myself.'

'Oh, c'mon, you can share with me.'

'Well a couple of nights ago we were…'

'-fucking.'

'No actually. Kissing and it was on its way there but then I started having Braxton Hicks, cut a long story short Elliot demanded we go to the hospital and that kinda ruined everything…'

'Moment killer or what?'

'Oh I've had worse…' Olivia laughed.

'Ok. 12th grade, boyfriend's house. Going at it and his grandma walks in – in absolute shock, hits her head on the door frame on the way out. Gets concussion and I have to drive her to the hospital and then explain to his parents why she is there when they come to take her home.'

'You win' Olivia laughed stirring her green tea.

'So everything was ok with my future god-child?' Casey checked.

'Goddaughter.'

A bit of coffee dribbled out of Casey Novak's mouth and stained her white shirt collar. 'What?'

'Yeah, it's a girl!'

'Oh my god. This is extra exciting.'

'Harvard Law School and all I get is 'extra exciting'' Olivia mocked.

'Sorry, but, oh my god. So exciting. I'm going to take her to get manicures, pedicures, get her into Law School…'

'Oh no no no…. Not Law School. That's one thing we have decided on. She is not following us. She can do anything she wants but get involved with anything legal…'

'Probably for the better…'

* * *

Elliot rubbed Olivia's swollen feet as they watched a movie rental. 'Can I just get this out there now that we are not naming our child – our daughter – the same name of any female rapists or murderers…'

'I hear you… The amount of good names that have been ruined by people we've come across is ridiculous…'

'Like what?' Elliot asked.

'Elle. Do you remember that girl who cut off her brothers penis because school taught her sex was a sin? Elle is off the names list.'

'Wow. That was like 13 years ago… You still remember?'

'Of course…'

'So you've been thinking about baby names for a while then?' He laughed.

'More now than ever… '

He continued to rub her feet. 'Miranda.'

'No. Casey.'

Elliot laughed again. 'No. How about Dana?'

'No. Mariska?'

'No. I have one!' Elliot squealed. 'Olivia.'

'Elliot. We are not naming our daughter Olivia Jr.'

'Hey… it was only a suggestion!'

**Next up: birthing classes - woooohooo! I'm sure this will be fun!**


	8. The Lesbian Couple

**Fluffy stuff yet again!**

'Elliot. Call me back.' Olivia paced around her apartment. 'Fucks sake. We're going to be late.' She picked up her phone and dialled a different number.

_'Munch.'_

'It's Olivia. Where's Elliot? We have a birthing class to go to.'

He mumbled on the other end of the phone._ 'Uh, sorry Liv. He's with a suspect'_

'Who else is down at the precinct?'

_'Me, Fin, Cragen… Novak-'_

'Casey. Get Casey. Is she free?'

_'Novak speaking.'_

'Case-'

_'Oh hi Liv. What's up?'_

'Can you spare an hour? I need to be at a birthing class.'

_'Uh… Sure. Where is it?'_

'Corner of 43rd and 6th.'

_'Give me 20 minutes…' _

Olivia waited as the couples poured in. Casey came running from around the corner.

'Sorry I'm late'

'You're not late, everyone else is early.'

They walked in to find all the partners on the floor sitting on mats. 'Hello, welcome to the birth palace…' Olivia had to hold her breath not to laugh at the woman's voice and the ridiculous name for the community centre. 'Please take a seat.'

Casey pulled up a mat and they sat on it side by side. 'Everyone will think we're a couple' Casey laughed in Olivia's ear.

'Now I need the men to sit behind your partner and massage her back as we practice breathing exercises.' Casey looked at Olivia.

'You heard her. Get behind me' Olivia tried not to laugh as the woman walked around the couples giving motivational speeches.

'We're very accommodating to lesbian couples' the woman said as she passed behind them 'you're the second couple we've had tonight…'

Olivia tried not to choke on air as Casey tried to correct the woman. 'Actually- uh. Nevermind…'

'That's it- keep going.' The woman called as she reached the front of the room. 'Now, a quick yoga position before we practice the logistics of baby-rearing… Moms, I want you on all fours, and dads –and mom- I want you to kneel behind and encourage breathing…'

Olivia bent over. 'This is so wrong…'

Casey sat on the mat. 'No way am I doing that. It's going to look like we're screwing…'

'And breathe in…. and out….' The woman interrupted.

Olivia spoke between breaths. 'Thanks for coming though; I don't want to be the loner here.'

'No problem' Casey helped her sit upright. 'Every time I touch you I'm scared you're going to break…'

'Charming… I'm pregnant. I'm not going to break.'

'Yeah I know but, it's weird.'

'I get it.' Olivia got up with the other moms and walked over to pick up one of the demonstrator dolls.

Casey sat cross legged next to her and pulled it's onesie off. 'It's a…'

'I bet boy.'

'Boy, you're right… Can we switch it?' she joked.

'It'll do. Elliot was talking about having another baby the other night… Well, one of the first nights after I got back.'

'That's insane…'

'I'm just grateful for what I have. I don't think I could cope with two kids…'

'You could… I just think you don't want to risk getting hurt.'

'You're right.' Olivia sighed. 'There's too much emotional commitment. Like trying for another baby, this was a miracle as it is.'

'I understand… Plus, that would be greedy. You'd have two kids and I'd have none.'

Olivia laughed. 'I think you'll babysit one night and be put off for life…'

'I'm going to be around all the time, I hope you realise that.'

'As long as you clean up after yourself I have no problem…'

'I'm guessing Elliot doesn't clean?' Casey asked as they followed the instructions of the woman at the front in putting a diaper on the baby.

'It's not that he doesn't clean… He just leaves his socks everywhere and I can't exactly pick them up.'

'Men.' Casey sighed. 'This is so boring…'

'Thank god, I thought I was the only one thinking it. I'm pretty sure I know how to change a baby's diaper. I've had to do it enough times at the precinct with kids we've been looking after before social services came for them…

'Shall we go?' Casey looked around. All the soon-to-be parents seemed to be too engrossed with the dolls to notice if they left.

'Lets.' Olivia struggled to get up but then hurried to the door.

'Check the fitties…' Casey pointed over to a group of men lingering by a door.

'It is taking all my effort to not go and jump one of those right now.' Casey looked shocked. 'I'm a hormonal, horny, pregnant woman. Leave me be!'

'I'm really tempted to go and chat one up but they're bound to have issues.'

'Working in law enforcement has really screwed over our perception of men, hasn't it?' Olivia laughed.

'It's true. I can't look at a man without thinking about what weird fetishes he might have…'

'Gross.'

They made their way out of the community centre and began walking up town to Olivia's apartment. 'So does Elliot live with you now?'

'I guess. All his stuff is in a sports bag in my hall. He's going to sell his place so we have more money for when the baby comes…'

'Gah…' Casey sighed. 'I wish I knew where my life was going…'

'Me too.'

Casey laughed. 'What do you mean? You're going to have a baby in a couple of months and then you're going to have loads of new experiences…'

'Honestly, I'm terrified. And what about me and Ell?'

'What about you two?'

'Well what's going on with us? It's like we're in a relationship but nothing has changed. There's just sex.'

'That will change soon.'

'Undoubtedly.' Olivia pointed at her bump.

A couple of blocks later, they arrived at Olivia's apartment. 'My car is around the block. I'll see you tomorrow at the precinct I guess…'

'See ya'' Olivia made her way upstairs.

'Welcome home! Sorry I couldn't make it. How was it?' Elliot handed her a glass of water.

'So lame. Didn't teach me anything I didn't know already…'

'You do realise when the baby comes I'm going to have no idea what to do, right?'

'Well you can go next week' she laughed. 'The woman thought Casey and I were a couple.'

'Hot!'

'Glad you think that. It was yoga positions and putting a diaper on a doll. Can't say it was that fun…'

'I need to learn all this stuff' he sighed.

'I've seen you do it before though, with kids we've looked after at the precinct.'

'Yeah but it's different when it's your own…'

'I guess'

He laughed. 'Well now we're going to be the ones to deal with the pooey clothes if the diaper isn't put on right. And the burping after feeding. And what else? Bathing. Sleep duty.'

'Good job we have time to think about this stuff…'

'Only three weeks though.'

**Next chapter Elliot has a sudden realisation about his future and kinda freaks out - how is this going to impact Olivia!?**

**Reviews appreciated and returned.**

**~CP**


End file.
